thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Tahlia Duroga
Tahlia Duroga (Tah-lee-uh Dor-oh-ga) the former Queen of Aethyrlan, who ascended to the throne in spite of being third in line after slaying the great Black Dragon that came to the land. Dethroned by the people of her kingdom for delving into dark and frightening magics after her husbands death, she ventured south and formed the Embers of Dusk. Appearance Tahlia's appearance. Powers & Abilities Tahlia's awesome magics. History Tahlia was the third born to King Orghaden Duroga, though few would believe her the famous Dragon Slaying Princess who served as the last of the Duroga line upon the throne a century ago. After she married Alnwyn, the young man knighted and hailed dragon slayer alongside her, the two took up the titles of King and Queen and soon had a child together. Unfortunately the birth of their daughter took a great deal of strength from the Queen and it was some time before she recovered though she could never have another child. Even so the two loved their little daughter more than anything and when her abilities began to surface they did all that they could to help her. In that time mages were a thing feared by most in Aethyrlan, and eventually they had to seek outside help from other lands which boasted great magicians. In order to protect their daughter Tahlia and her husband tried all that they could think of but in the end it seemed they could do nothing for the girl but to keep her safe away from others. Commissioning the mages to construct a magical room for their daughter it was unfortunately not completed in time before tragedy struck. Suffering a powerful vision their child had accidentally drained her father's health in the process, leading to his death and the Princess requested to be put into a slumber in the enchanted room. Distraught but seeing little other choice Tahlia sealed her daughter away and began looking into the vision the girl had endured, one which foretold of dark tidings. The Queen's ambitions saw many a change, mages became much more prevalent through the land after they had been summoned from overseas, she allowed herself to be turned into a vampire and delved into deep and dark magics. It was only a few years before her goals saw her dethroned by her people who rose up in fear of the powers she had begun to wield. Retreating to the south it was within the very cave that she and Alnwyn had reportedly slain the dragon that she set up her operations. Forming the Embers of Dusk she recruited loyal servants to her cause and for the past hundred or so years has been lost to all but the memories of her people though she has been working in secret. Now the Embers are slowly driving up from the south, their purpose is unknown though they have been taking villages and towns in their crawl up the continent. Personality Tahlia was once a clever and wise Princess who defeated a dragon with only one man at her side when her brother and sister each given armies failed to bring the beast down. When she took the throne as Queen she served as a kind and intelligent ruler who saw to the interests of her people but with a wisdom and tenacity that did not see the Kingdom soften when it needed to remain strong. As a mother and wife she was loving and supportive but always tried to challenge her daughter to use her wits. When she lost her family she withdrew herself from her people, though she still sorted the affairs of the kingdom it was with less personal involvement while she turned her attention to other matters. It was little surprise to her that the people dethroned her, after all she had long been detached from them and they were frightened of the dark things that their Queen delved into, but nothing would stop her from her goal and she continued with a determination, moving her operations to the snowy wastelands of the south where she worked in secret for many decades while her country warred with V'lithe and fell into peace again. Trivia *Tahlia's Theme Category:Characters Category:Embers of Dusk Category:Villains